Methods are known in the art of glass manufacturing for preheating glass batch wherein glass-forming, batch ingredients are brought in direct contact with heated media within a chamber. The particulate or granular glass batch raw materials are brought in particle-particle heat exchange with media that has been heated with an external burner or heated by direct contact with exhaust gases from a glass melting furnace. This method allows the exchange of large quantities of heat economically and uniformly.
The preheating of glass batch at times may generate high particulate emissions in the chamber. These emissions primarily are due to dusting in the chamber. Often there also are particulate emissions in the flue gases exhausting from the glass melting furnace. These emissions primarily are due to glass batch raw materials trapped in the exhaust gases.